Is Love Really Forever?
by ladynightsky
Summary: At 25, Queen Bloom has a perfect life. She's truly happy for the first time in 6 years. Then, when Layla's old unsolved murder resurfaces, & an ancient prophecy is renewed, she's forced to remember her past and a person she'd much rather forget.
1. Prologue: A Fake Smile

**Is Love Really Forever?**

By: LadyNightSky

Summary: At twenty-five, Queen Bloom of Sparx lives a fairy-tale life. She's engaged to handsome Prince Ares; her realm is thriving; she's surrounded by new friends. She's truly happy for the first time in six years. Then, when an old unsolved murder resurfaces, and an ancient prophecy is renewed, she's forced to remember her past; and a person she'd much rather forget.

**A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic, so I'm not sure how ya'll will like it. As you may have guessed, this takes place roughly five years after Bloom graduated Alfea; assuming, of course, that Alfeans graduate at twenty. Or something. Thoughts will be in italics, and author's notes will be in bold throughout the fic, except for the prologue, which will be in italics. Rated T for language and mature content. I doubt the rating will go up, but if it does, it's for the same reasons. Please read & review. Feel free to offer criticism, but don't start telling me off or something**.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the plot and some OCs. Some of the chapters might be titles of books, so I might as well disclaim that now, too.

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue- Fake Smile

* * *

December 15, 2000

"_Bloom, I can't do this anymore."_

_Sky's words struck her like ice. Couldn't do this? No. NO! This could not be happening. He couldn't be breaking up with her. Could he? Trying to remain calm and drive back rising hysteria, Bloom swallowed hard._

"_Can't do what, Sky?" she asked quietly_

"_Can't be with you. I care for you, Bloom, I really, really do. Just not in that way. Not anymore. I love you as a friend, but I –"_

_Bloom held up a hand to stop his torrent of words. She felt numbness slowly spread through her. She wouldn't let herself be affected. She couldn't be weak. She must not let her mask fall._

"_May I ask why you are doing this?" she whispered, her voice getting ever softer. She had the strange sensation of watching a scene in a movie. A movie was fiction; dramatic traps for entertainment starring too beautiful women and men that looked like they just spent a week doing sit-ups. They never came true. Sky was looking more and more uncomfortable._

"_Well…uh... there's-there's…there's someone else that I want a chance with." he stammered, examining his shoes._

_Another girl._

"_Who is it?" she asked unsteadily, her resolve to save face starting to falter. The numbness was also starting to fade, leaving her with raw emotions she couldn't deal with._

"_LaylaI'msorryBloombutI'minlovewithLayla." he muttered so fast she almost convinced herself that she had heard him wrong. But no. The expression on his face said otherwise. It was true. Bile was starting to rise in her throat, only one identifiable emotion blasting through her veins. Anger._

"_Get out."_

_Bloom heard the words coming out of her mouth, cold and biting, but she could've sworn she wasn't the one speaking them. Oh no. If she'd been the one speaking, it would've been curses and screaming. But no. All there was were cold, calm words._

* * *

_January 18, 2001_

'The Magix Gazette 

The body of Princess Layla Arielle Lemonos of Tides was found yesterday in a rural area of the Princess's own realm. Forensic specialists have confirmed that the Princess had been dead for at least two days before her body was found. They also confirmed that the Princess had been raped, and then shot three times in the head. Apparently, Princess Layla was kidnapped while out playing soccer on a field near her vacation palace in the nearly unpopulated north of Tides during Alfea's Winter Break. Her companion had just left to get a drink from the palace kitchens, and when she returned, Layla had disappeared. The girl, thinking Layla was playing a prank, started calling for her. After an hour of searching, the girl panicked and alerted palace security. They combed the vast, untamed woods surrounding the palace for two days, until the body of the Princess was finally found. The only clue to her murderer(s) so far is an ornate 'S' surrounded by the mouth of a dragon burned into the skin on the Princess's right forearm. Some experts believe the murder to be an elaborate Mafia execution to inform the magical world of yet another new criminal organization. Princess Layla is survived by her father, King Sulomun Leon Lemonos of Tides; her mother Queen Neriana Zillah Lemonos of Tides; her eight-year-old brother and new heir to Tides Crown Prince Tabien Zeloes Lemonos; her infant sister Princess Aramunda Rosali Lemonos of Tides; and her boyfriend Prince Skyro-Bryen Temno Luder of the Eraklyonite Empire.'

_An 'S'. Bloom stared at the little piece in the newspaper. It barely took up half a column, and was published, not in the front to show respect and importance, but on the second-to-last newspaper page. How strange. Bloom couldn't summon up the energy to be sad about her friend's death. It was just another thing to live with. Ever since Sky had dumped her, it seemed that the sun never shone on her world anymore. She lived through her days mechanically, laughed her fake laugh and smiled her fake smile. At first, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, even Layla had tried to get her to live again, but as she pushed them away time after time with angry words, they'd finally given up. Once, just before Winter Break, Musa had gotten angry with Bloom's constant pessimism. She told Bloom to move on. She said Bloom was being selfish; she was making them worry about her day after day. She told Bloom how bad she was hurting Layla, who thought it was all her fault. She said she knew that Bloom was hurting, but by refusing to talk to them, or even to be civil, she was hurting them all. She told Bloom that they'd all broken down yesterday, crying for her, wondering how to release her from her sadness._

_Later, Musa had apologized for her outburst, but Bloom had just mutely shaken her head. A faint voice in her head had told her that what Musa'd said was true, that she needed to ease her friends' worrying. But she just ignored it, and continued to live in her new mechanical way._

* * *

**A/N: Well, review please! I want to know what people think of this story. Oh, and for people who disapprove of Sky/Layla, sorry, but that's the only way this story is going to be able to flow nicely. Also sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Cheeriooohh! (:**


	2. Two Halves of a Whole

**Is Love Really Forever?**

By: LadyNightSky

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: Here's another chapter of the story. It starts off as fluff, but it explains a lot of what's happened since the prologue and Layla's death. Remember to review :). **

**Sugarcandy90210: It starts off as a Sky/Layla story, but some OCs come in and everything changes.**

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons and Kira222 a.k.a Celestial 101, YOUR GUYS ROCK! (:**

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Isn't one disclaimer enough? What's the point in writing them over and over again? Ah, well. The great and powerful site demands it. I don't own Winx Club. Happy?

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Two Halves of a Whole

_

* * *

_

January 16, 2006

Bright yellow light played on Bloom's closed eyelids. She cracked one eye open drowsily, wiping the early morning eye gunk away with a hand. Immediately, her massive headache made its presence known.

Glancing at the digital clock on her bearau, she moaned in frustration and buried her face in her pillow, trying to ignore her throbbing head and the insistent need to chug a gallon of water. It was only 7:30. Much too early to be up on a Saturday.

She tried to remember how she'd gotten this goddamned headache in the first place. Oh yeah. A slight haze of memory enveloped her. Last night, she'd been drinking wine with him in her bed, laughing and getting giddier by the second.

She hadn't been drunk in a long time, and had forgotten about hangover. She stretched out an arm stiffly to her right, feeling nothing. Where had he gone?

" 'Morning," said a voice that still brought butterflies to Bloom's stomach, despite her agony.

She opened her mouth to respond, but it was way too dry to begin forming any words. A body settled next to hers under the covers, and a pair of lips gently laid a kiss on her neck.

"Try this."

Bloom flipped onto her back, and surveyed Ares, who was now sitting cross-legged beside her. He was offering her a glass of greenish liquid that bubbled up every few moments. She cast him a doubtful glance but, desperate to find some relief, she quickly swallowed it.

And nearly puked it all back up.

"Crap" she croaked. "What the hell is in that stuff?" She could've sworn that she felt it oozing around sickeningly in her stomach.

"You don't want to know." laughed Ares. "It does make you feel better though, doesn't it?"

Bloom nodded, realizing that her headache had disappeared and her mouth now contained saliva.

She let her eyes drift slowly over Ares, taking in his dark wavy hair, chiseled face, intense silver eyes, and muscled form; then moved over to the breakfast tray loaded with food he'd set down beside him. Ares noticed and laughed

"So, what's it gonna be? Me or the food?" he teased, all the while shoving the tray of food toward her.

She pouted theatrically, then gave it up in favor of an omelet and pancakes.

As Bloom finished eating, she noticed the newspaper tucked in under the food.

She picked it up and glanced at the front page absentmindedly, then froze and took a second look.

_

* * *

_

'Magix Gazette

Today, King Sulomun Leon Lemonos and Queen Neriana Zillah Lemonos of Tides mourned the sixth anniversary of the murder of their daughter, Princess Layla Arielle Lemonos. This year, the case will officially be considered non-active in the Magix Law Enoforcement Agency; as there has been absolutely nothing discovered. For folks that have forgotten, or never read about the case, Princess Layla was murdered six years ago on Tides……'

The small print began to blur before her eyes, growing bigger, than smaller, than bigger again. Suddenly, the whole world tipped upside down, and Bloom slid into darkness, Ares's shouts echoing in her ears.

_

* * *

_

_Bloom was floating in the air, feeling oddly detached. She was surrounded by darkness, until a hole ebbed slowly open below her, revealing a scene she remembered all too well. _

_She watched as herself-in-the-past panicked. It was the first time she'd shown emotions since her break-up, and all the pain she'd kept hidden inside herself was bursting out at full force. _**(A/N presnt-day-Bloom's thoughts are in regular type)**

_" I DIDN'T DO IT! I WOULD NEVER HAVE MURDERED ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!" Bloom screamed at Musa, Stella, Tecna, and Flora. They were all staring at her accusingly._

It's the day after Layla's murder again, _thought present-day-Bloom. The 'Winx Club' had just cornered her in the dorm room at Alfea, and had accused her of murdering Layla. _And to think, I'd once called them my friends.

_" One of your best friends? You hated Layla for being with Sky when you couldn't be! Th at 'S' they found on her, with the dragon curling around it. What else could it stand for except Sparx? Tell us the truth, Bloom! You ordered Layla's murder. You were being a jealous, spiteful bitch! TELL THE TRUTH BLOOM!" raged Musa, her pale face flushed with anger; her eyes red from crying._

_" I don't believe you think I'd order Layla's murder just because of that! How can you think of me like this?" argued Bloom, almost on tears. _

_Her closest friends thought she was a murderer. What had she done to them that had made them distrust her so?_

_" Bloom, I'm sorry to say that we have no choice but to believe that you ordered Layla's murder. We will have to tell the Magix Council about our suspicions-" Tecna began, but Bloom cut her off._

_" Do whatever you want. I didn't do anything, so nothing will happen." Bloom said in a voice bordering on hysteria. " Just go away and leave me alone. Just please leave me alone." _

_Her voice got louder and louder till she was screaming the last part. "JUST GO AWAY!"_

_

* * *

_

The scene faded away in a swirl of bright color, until Bloom was once again floating in blackness. She was shaking, she could feel it. _Please God, bring me back to the present, back to Ares._

_

* * *

_

Bloom sat up violently, clutching herself, her eyes shut tight. Around her, a cacophony of noise swirled, loud voices and the swoosh of many bodies moving in a too-small space. Cold sweat dripped down her forehead, and she shivered, the savage expressions of her old friends vivid in her mind.

Bloom felt warm hands clasp her on both shoulders, shaking her. She slowly blinked, the bright white light of the room painfully hitting her eyes.

She was surrounded by people, people in servant's livery and people in medical uniforms; old mustachioed lords ordering everyone about.

She looked for one person, looked for the one who could make everything better, at least for a while. Ares's face swam before her, his eyes glowing with concern.

"Bloom?"

" Please, Ares. Please make them all go away."

Bloom hated the weakness in her voice, but she needed silence; to think and sort everything out. The chaos was making her head pound, but this headache she knew even the green gloop couldn't fix.

She hazily heard Ares ordering everyone out. Soon, the noise completely went away.

She felt Ares lift her up, and settle her on something soft; heard him ask tentatively if she was awake. She didn't respond, not even opening her eyes. Let him think she was asleep.

_

* * *

_

Bloom could sense that she was alone. The tears she'd been holding back flooded down her cheeks in wet rivers from beneath her closed eyelids.

That scene had brought back memories she'd hoped would stay buried forever. After that day, she'd been under so much suspicion. People whispering about her everywhere; the paparazzi stalking her, publishing every little thing she did; the trial with the Magix Council; friends becoming enemies.

She'd become so depressed, so lonely, she'd started cutting herself, finding intense, soothing pleasure in watching her lifeblood slowly dripping away; each red drop slowly killing her.

No one had seemed to notice; and even if someone had, they hadn't cared. Bloom had slowly deteriorated, hardly speaking or eating. Now, looking back, she wasn't quite sure how she'd managed to survive the two years till she graduated Alfea.

Bloom unconsciously traced the faded scars that ran along her wrist, remembering when they'd been wet with blood. The day she'd graduated, she seemed to come alive again, little by little.

For the next five years, she'd thrown herself into reviving Sparx. Now it prospered, regaining the glory it had known in her parents' time.

Then, last year, she'd met Ares at a diplomatic meeting with his realm, Asphodel. They just seemed to click. Two halves of a whole. Soulmates. Destiny's lovers. He'd completed the part of her that'd been missing. He'd made it possible for her to appreciate that wonderfulness of life again.

_Stop it_. She had things to do; she couldn't lay around all day dwelling on weird dreams and the past.

Her sense of purpose renewed, she got up from the bed. On the side table was a tiny bottle of purple liquid that bore a medical sign. Bloom eyed it warily. It must be the medicine the doctor had left behind when Ares kicked him and his crew out.

She unscrewed the cap, and gulped it, forcing the fiery liquid down her throat.

Throwing open her closet, she pulled on black jeans and a blouse, and headed out the door to find Ares and complete the daily duties that kept Sparx up and running.

_

* * *

_

Bloom barely glanced up from her work as a messenger stepped into the study, and stood silently in front of her desk, waiting for her to accept the message.

She held out a hand for the note, but was surprised when the page cleared his throat and unrolled a scroll. A voice announcement. How unusual. She gave the page her full attention, leaning back in her big leather chair to listen. The man began:

"By the proclamation of the Council of Magix, Her Royal Majesty Queen Bloom of Sparx is invited to the Day of the Royals Gala at the Magix Museum of Fine Arts on the 20th of January 2006. The Gala is a new affair that will hopefully bring together all the leaders of the different realms. Please note that it is a black-tie party. If for some reason you are unable to attend, please contact the Gala Committee as soon as possible. Thank you; we hope here in Magix that you can attend."

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry. I know that was really short, and kinda boring. The next chapter will be fairly long. It'll be even longer if I get a lotta reviews **_(grins)_**. (: I know I kinda made the other Winx girls bitches in this chapter, but all in order to make the story better. **

**The prince in this chapter, Ares, is named after the Greek god of war. The myths go that Ares was very handsome, but was cold, crude, idiotic, cruel, and sometimes cowardly. He didn't care which side he fought on; he only went to war to enjoy the blood and violence. The spirit of Strife and Discord was his constant companion, and Ares was almost always drunk and stupid. He was the most despised among the other gods and goddesses. **

**Just a little background information for you. Sorry, it might not be completely accurate, but I was trying to fit various descriptions of Ares in. **

**Asphodel is referring to the Asphodel Fields in Hades (the Underworld), where the not-too-bad and not-too-good in life dwell as ghosts. Also Greek. I've kinda got this thing for ancient Greek Myths (: . Well, ta ta for now! REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know if you guys want another chapter or something.**


	3. Seeing You Again Part I

**Is Love Really Forever?**

By: LadyNightSky

* * *

A/N: Love much to all my reviewers…sorry for making you guys wait for a while, I was on vacation with writer's block. Now on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: Ya'll already know it's not mine, so why bother?

* * *

Chapter 3: Seeing You Again Part I

* * *

January 20, 2006; Day of the Gala

Bloom studied her reflection in the vanity mirror thoughtfully, scrutinizing the sculpted face and thick-lashed eyes. Her looks had changed a little since she'd left Alfea; her face had matured and she'd grown a little taller.

She propped her face on her hands, telling herself that Ares was right; that the Gala was a chance to show the magical world that Sparx was once again on top, and not just another publicity stunt for the newspapers. It was too late to back out anyways, as the Gala was going to start in two hours.

Bloom stood up and, turning, walked over to her bed. She'd refused her maid's offer of help earlier, but now regretted it as she looked at the dress spread out on the mattress.

It had once belonged to her birth mother, as had the matching jewelry, but Bloom was sure the regal dress would look out of place on her. She'd never really liked formal wear, and elegant clothes looked sadly strange on her, like she was a little girl playing dress-up in her mother's clothes.

**(A/N: The following is a dress description, so if you'd rather not read it, skip to the next paragraph. I, being a girl, couldn't resist writing it.(: ) **The dress was a breathtaking shade of deep blue with a narrow waist that tapered to a slender point, and an old-fashioned bell shaped skirt that lifted up to show snow white lace at the bottom. The bodice was laced to reveal creamy white silk underneath, and the fabric was embroidered all over with the Sparx insignia in gold. The sleeves were slightly off-the-shoulder, and a brooch was pinned to one of them.

Bloom normally wouldn't even take out such fancy dress from her closet, but Ares had convinced her that she should show off her realm's new wealth, and impress possible allies.

**(A/N: More descriptions skip the next two paragraphs if you don't want to read it)** She sighed, made a let's-get-this-over-with face, and carefully unbuttoned the dress and slipped it on. To her surprise, it fit her perfectly, and the silky material felt light and free on her skin, with none of the confinement that she'd expected from yards of fabric. The skirt fell well past her ankles, hiding the heels she'd already put on. She took a tentative step, and the dress draped around her smoothly.

Sitting back down at her vanity, she slowly applied the dramatic make-up needed for a formal event; sparkling silver eye shadow, ebony mascara, peach blush, and crimson lipstick. She twisted her long red locks into a bun high on her head, carefully smoothing stray hairs and pulling two strands down to hang on either side of her face. These she curled with a spell. She clasped the heavy gold and diamond choker around her neck, and dangled matching earrings in her ears. Around her bare arm, a gold armband carved in the shape of a snarling dragon was settled.

She surveyed herself once again in the mirror, and mentally declared herself done. Her hair do and make-up were simple, but she wasn't precisely a pro, so it would have to do.

She stepped out of her room to find Ares waiting for her. His eyebrows hit his hairline as he glanced over her, unaccustomed to seeing her all dolled up.

" You look beautiful." he smiled.

" You don't look to hideous yourself," Bloom responded, looking at his black tuxedo and proper red tie. He had also received an invitation, and they were going as a couple.

* * *

Bloom and Ares emerged from the limo arm in arm, smiling as they walked down the red carpet toward the museum. Paparazzi lined each side of the walkway, snapping pictures constantly.

Bloom's head was starting to ache from the blinding flashes and the bright, unnatural smile she was presenting to the cameras.

It was a relief to step inside the cool museum, and give her evening jacket to the butler waiting by the door.

As she mingled with the other guests, she spotted a figure gowned in red on the other side of the room.

* * *

Musa wriggled uncomfortably in her red satin gown.

"God, Stells, why'd you have to make me wear this thing?" she asked Stella exasperatedly, still seething at the indignity of being forced into a gown that she normally wouldn't be caught dead in and having her pigtails brushed out and twisted into a bun; not to mention the extensive make-up Stella had applied to her face.

Stella flipped her blonde hair, clearly trying to hold back a smile.

"I was bound to do it sometime, and anyways, this is a formal event.," she said, smiling innocently at Musa. Stella, of course, had gone all out and wore so many jewels that Musa was surprised she could still stand up straight.

Musa sighed gustily, then turned to Flora and Tecna. Noticing their badly concealed grins, she sent them death glares and turned away once more, this time to search the crowded room for the boys.

Brandon, Sky, Riven, Timmy, and Helia had all arrived with them, but had eventually drifted away as the girls began their aimless chattering about who was wearing what and which of the many jewels that glittered in the room were fake.

She eventually found them over by the ancient Matraian statues exhibit, laughing at something one of them had said. The other girls had followed her over, and together, they formed their customary circle, the boys instinctively expanding their group so that each girl slid next to her boyfriend.

Musa noted with a pang that their circle had shrunk to only nine people, and that Sky was looking away from everyone, his back to them. He'd been doing that since junior year, six years now, every time they'd all gathered as a group.

Riven met her eyes and shrugged helplessly, having obviously observed what she had.

She let herself drown in the companionable talking and laughing of the group, trying hard to push back the old familiar pain of losing her best friend.

Suddenly, she felt an elbow jab her ribs, and turned to find Tecna next to her. Silently, she pointed to the other side of the room. Musa glanced at her questioningly, then looked to where she was pointing.

She gasped softly when she recognized the familiar mane of red hair, darker now, that belonged to a familiar head that was talking to the bald Head Minister of something or other.

Anger swelled within her, and she clenched her fists until the urge to hit something had passed. Tecna was looking at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Does anyone else know?" Musa whispered into Tecna's ear.

"I think not." she responded. "Should we tell the-"

"AHEM!" interrupted Stella's voice. Tecna winced as Stella turned a hot iron gaze on her.

"What's happening?" Stella asked.

"Nothing, why?" Musa said, trying to make her voice casual. She glanced in Bloom's direction automatically, then cursed under her breath as Stella caught the glance and followed it over to the opposite wall.

Everyone else's eyes followed, interested. Flora was the first to spot Bloom, and with a muttered "Oh no." she whipped her eyes back to the circle.

Apparently Riven was the next to spot her, because a string of colorful words fell from his lips. Sky was staring her stonily, arms crossed across his chest. Stella's glare was so intense, Musa was sure that Bloom could feel it acro-

* * *

Bloom had the strange feeling that eyes were watching her. She turned her head, and saw a group of figures directly on the other side of the room looking in her direction. The girl in red she'd seen earlier was one of the figures. A sparkle of recognition flared in Bloom's thoughts, and suddenly, it all fell into place. Musa. Stella. Flora. Tecna. Brandon. Timmy. Riven. Sky. Probably all glaring at her with an intensity to wake the dead.

She once again felt the sadness of losing-. _NO,_ she ordered herself. _No losing your mask right here in public. _

With incredible effort, she pulled her bright, fake smile up again. It was the only way she could hide now.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, dinner will be served in ten minutes. Please enter the dining room through the tall doors at my left." said a reedy looking old man in a tuxedo standing on the makeshift stage through a microphone.

Ares linked his arm through Bloom's.

"May I escort you?" he asked, in a completely serious tone.

_Ahh,_ thought Bloom vaguely. _Princely breeding_.

She simply nodded, a bit distracted at seeing her old schoolmates again. She let Ares lead her into the dining room, completely ignoring the beautiful high ceilinged room and formally set up tables; and only snapped her head up when Ares cursed fluently under his breath.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"The seating is arranged in alphabetical order by realm, so we're at different ends of the table." he said in an exaggerated despairing voice.

"Looks like we have to go our separate ways now. Don't forget me now Bloom!"

He smiled, then turned and disappeared into the milling crowds.

Bloom headed down the long table, stopping to talk with well-wishers along the way.

She tried to appear interested in the light conversation, but her mind drifted away repeatedly, and she finally excused herself under the pretense of having to meet someone at her seat.

* * *

_The Republic of Relkaine…_

_Remero…_

_Rulsomaria..._

_Rylnik…_

_Saminla…_

_Solaria..._

Bloom's breath caught in her throat at the realm next to Solaria.

_Sparx._

She was seated next to a powerful sun princess with a short temper that hated her guts. Oh joy of joys. This was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ah…real short chapter. It's kind of not-very-good, but I had to reunite everyone. Like I said before, I kinda couldn't figure out what to write down next. **

**To answer ShOmARUU's question, yea, they thought Bloom did it too**.

**I was going to do this chapter and the future next one together, but that would be boring, now wouldn't it? **(evil smirk)** So just wait a while for the next chapter, I swear I'll update soon. Meanwhile, it wouldn't hurt to leave a review, no? And not to be pushy or anything, but I have 563 hits and 10 reviews…do people hate my story that much? **(does weird eyebrow thing)** Well, TTFN!**


	4. Seeing You Again Part II

**Is Love Really Forever?**

By: LadyNightSky

**A/N: WOW I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for the all reviews: Kira222 a.k.a Celestial 101 (thanks tons extra for being my very first reviewer); PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons; sugarcandy90210; xangelqueenx; Kulia; leoliani; ShOmARUU; Crystal Hauntress; Bloomy; LimeInTheCokeYouNut; scoobysnaxrox; perfect-in-purple; purpleNova823; XOtotheloveOX; and onesmartgoalie. YOU GUYS ALL ROCK MY WORLD! I was having such a bad day till I saw my reviews, and I knew I had to post this ASAP. (**

**Also thanks to those who reviewed my songfic, YOU GUYS ROCK TOO!**

**Well, here's Part II, ENJOY!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I dreamt that I owned Winx Club and lived in Italy and had tons of money. Then I woke up and found that I was three hours late for a doctor's appointment . For real.

* * *

Chapter 4: Seeing You Again Part II

* * *

January 20, 2006; Still Day of the Gala

Tecna bit her lip as she figured out the seating chart. According to her calculations, Stella of Solaria would be seated next to Bloom of Sparx.

"What's with the tortured face, Tec?" asked Musa, snapping Tecna out of her thoughts.

"Well, I've just noticed that the seating chart is in alphabetical order by realm. As Princess of Solaria, Stella would be seated next to-"

"Bloom." Musa spat, figuring it out herself and interrupting Tecna.

A look of apprehension crossed Flora's face.

"Oh my. Stella, please try to con-"

"Don't tell me to control myself, Flora. I'm sure I won't listen. I'll just ignore her, that's all. Ignore her." Stella said through gritted teeth. It was obvious to the world that she was trying to restrain herself from screaming loud enough to be heard from hell.

Musa was looking murderous.

"Why does she have to be here today? Hasn't she done enough damage to us yet? WHY CAN'T SHE LEAVE US ALONE?" Musa growled, finally letting her indifferent front collapse.

"Well, Bloom actually has as much right to be here as us. Her invitation is just as good as ours, and-" Tecna began, but was cut off by Musa again.

"TECNA! Could you for ONCE not be so rational?"

"I am simply pointing out that Bloom, as a prominent member of the magical community, has every right that we do to be here!" Tecna replied, looking rather hurt.

"You guys-"

"Well, I'm the one who has to deal with her all night, so I don't see what you all are complaining about!" Stella snapped.

"You guys-"

"Oh, so you're so special then? Well, why don't you take that 'tude and-"

"YOU GUYS!"

Musa, Stella, and Tecna all whipped around to glare at Flora.

"Why are you guys fighting? We're supposed to be friends, remember? We're all we have left now." Flora said, half exasperatedly, half pleadingly.

Musa sighed.

"Sorry guys. It's just that I'm so on-edge. It's totally bogus." she apologized.

"Me too." murmured Tecna and Stella.

"I can't wait till tonight is over."

* * *

Bloom sat stiffly in her seat. Her hands were fiddling with the fine stain napkin spread on her lap as she waited agitatedly for everyone to be seated.

Slowly, the room began to clear as the socialites took their seats. Bloom could see Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Stella standing with their backs to her, whispering.

She shook her head to clear it, then glanced over to where she knew Ares was seated. He was…Oh Lord.

He was standing near a wall, talking to Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, and Timmy; whom he seemed to know well. The sight made her heart beat fast, and her nerves begin to fray. She would have to ask him about that later.

Her scrutiny of Ares's group ended as she heard the scraping sound of a chair being pulled out next to her. Taking a deep (inaudible, she hoped) breath, Bloom turned her head slowly to stare directly ahead, every muscle in her body tensing.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a bit of Stella's silky blonde hair, and a scrap of bright color that Bloom assumed was her dress. She decided to speak.

"Good evening, Stella." Bloom went through the courtesies in a deliberate voice, still not looking directly at Stella.

" 'Evening, Bloom. Long time no see." Stella knew that if she didn't respond, some nosy Lady would notice and tell another nosy Lady and that nosy Lady would tell another nosy Lady and that nosy Lady would tell another…it went on and on.

"So…not gonna look me in the eye, are you?" muttered Stella in a low tone.

"What makes you think that?" asked Bloom, whipping around, a muscle in her jaw twitching.

"Oh…nothing actually. You see, I knew that if I said that, that little temper of yours would flare and you'd finally look at me."

"Oh my god, you thought! That's a new one."

"Spiteful tonight, aren't we?"

"Every right to be. I know I never accused you of murdering anyone."

"Dragging that up again so soon, huh?"

"Wow, look at you, actually realizing the obvious? What happened to bump your IQ up so much?"

"Your constant sniveling in the back dorm certainly was nice music to study by."

"Study what? Your hidden stash of 'How to Make a Man Want You' tips? Yeah, I know you have them stuffed in your closet"

"At least I have a man!"

"What, so you're saying I don't?"

"I try to never lie."

"Ha. I'll believe that when I see it. You know Prince Ares of Asphodel? Yeah, he's a really good kisser."

"Prince Ares, huh? I never labeled him as the type to pay whores."

"That's the thing with you, Stella. Labels. You jump to conclusions about everyone, judging them before even understanding their situation. It's just like how you only wear clothes with a designer label on them, and won't give anything that doesn't cost over a thousand dollars a second glance."

"I jump to conclusions? How bout you? You immediately blamed Layla when she and Sky got together. Why didn't you even talk to her, get to know what happened? Huh? WHY?"

Stella's voice was rising shrilly, and Bloom knew their petty catfight would soon be broadcast to the magical dimension. Her own temper was raring painfully to be freed. She inhaled sharply, then turned her back to Stella, determined not to let the Sun Princess ruin her entire evening.

Luckily, the room was quieting down as dinner was starting to be served, and both Bloom and Stella needed to get back to being smiling, cheerful Princesses with no bigger worries than mixing up soup and coffee spoons.

Bloom plastered a big smile on her face as she talked with a regally gray-haired elderly woman that stank of too much Aphrodeete perfume.

Stella chattered animatedly with Princes Romulus of Emor, all the while planning another tongue lashing in her mind.

* * *

Dinner was five courses; salad and soup, followed with other dishes that Sky lost track of after a while. The food wasn't spectacular to his taste, and he was much too preoccupied to concentrate on eating.

He hadn't counted on seeing Bloom ever again, and her familiar face was bringing up a mix of emotions that he couldn't name.

He remembered Layla's death with a pang of sadness. She had always understood what he was feeling, and had left him alone when she sensed he needed it. He'd loved that quality in her.

When she died, he'd felt horribly lost, like all the purpose in his life had vanished. He'd never admit it to anyone, but she'd made him feel like he was the most important person in the world, like he was a what the Earth people called superheroes.

Despite her tough exterior, she really had needed him to lean on. Bloom, on the other hand, had always made him feel like he wasn't particularly useful to have around, like some toy you haven't played with in ages and just keep around for memory's sake. That she loved him seemed, to him, like a cold, hard fact, not an emotion; just something their relationship was expected to contain.

Looking back, he realized that he hadn't known her well at all. Their whole period of togetherness had seemed to her like a brief fling in sunshine as far as he could see.

Sky never knew how much Bloom was hurt by their break up. When the eleven of them hung out together, Bloom was strangely quiet, but answered cheerfully enough when asked a question. Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Layla never told him how depressed she was, not wanting him to feel guilty.

Then.

Then Layla was murdered. Then Bloom was accused. Then his world had changed. His father had died the year he was a senior, and though he'd never been particularly loving to his son, Sky still mourned.

His mother ruled in the King's absence, with Prince Skyro-Bryen at her side. He had to grow up, fast. And in the process he'd become more and more withdrawn from the world.

Not even his best buddies, not even Brandon, could make him laugh or crack a smile anymore.

And somehow, he blamed all this on Bloom. He knew deep down that he couldn't blame everything bad that had ever happened to him on her, but he needed to blame someone to keep himself sane. And in this case, the most convenient person was her.

**

* * *

A/N: So…what didya think? I've been trying to present each person's viewpoint, trying to express everyone's separate feelings. Should I write a Part III, or should I continue on with the next phrase of the story? The catfight thing between Stella and Bloom might be kinda weird, cause I had no idea what might offend either of them deeply, so I settled for some shallow things. REVIEW PLEASE! OH AND HAPPY BELATED FOURTH OF JULY TO ALL MY FELLOW AMERICANS OUT THERE!**

P.S: Prince Romulus of Emor..who gets it? If you do, leave me a review saying so and I'll give you virtual cotton candy!(


	5. Diffido ac Abominor

**Is Love Really Forever?**

By: LadyNightSky

**A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, especially those of you who reviewed every chapter and told me how I was doing. You guys really made me want to update twice in three days(: .**

**Also thanks to my dearest friend Shay, a.k.a Godess of the Past, who would not allow me to delete this story when I was frustrated, created an account to review me:) , and issued death threats regularly to keep me posting.**

**-Wipes away grateful tears- Enough of my note, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Disclaimer: MUHAHAHAHA! I OWN WINX CLUB! Not.

* * *

Chapter Five: Diffido ac Abominor

* * *

January 27, 2006; Make Out Session In Progress 

Bloom giggled as Ares lightly tickled her ribs, laughing. She caught his mouth in hers, and kissed him. His hands moved to her waist as he deepened the kiss, and she dropped down onto her bed; Ares on top of her.

"Your Highness! I- oh, my." Said a voice.

Ares and Bloom instantly broke apart. Bloom felt her cheeks flame red as she noticed her chambermaid standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Ancilla?" she asked pointedly, fighting down another blush.

Averting her eyes abashedly from Bloom's half off clothes and mussed hair, Ancilla said "Miss Occisor wants to see you in the West Wing AV room."

Bloom nodded, casting a glance at Ares. She then dismissed Ancilla with a wave of her hand, and started out the door.

* * *

Bloom reached the heavily barred door at the end of the Central corridor quickly. If Bellus Ocissor, her Head of National Security, top General, and closest Sparxian friend didn't come to her directly, something was seriously wrong. 

She glanced around the hallway, making sure it was deserted. This AV room contained top secret information, and few were privy to its inner-most chambers.

As she turned back around to open the door, she heard a noise.

It wasn't a loud noise, but Bloom's ears, honed from Bellus's agent training, caught the small squeak of shoes on a highly polished hallway.

She whipped around, her clenched fists already starting to heat up with fire. Anyone who was in this corridor, which led only to the AV room, was trouble.

She gasped as she spotted Ares, her fists cooling down again.

"WHAT are you doing here?" she asked. "I nearly attacked you!"

"Well, I decided to follow you, since I have nothing better to do." He responded, with his usual sparkling grin.

"Go back," said Bloom, shaking her head. "Even you can't be here, it's top secret."

Bloom ignored the pout he'd pasted onto his face, and gently shooed him back around the corner of the hallway.

Turning around once again to the door, she punched in the password, then presented her pupil for the eye scan.

"Queen Bloom Archos of Sparx." The door's mechanical voice said, it's heavy energy proof titanium steel door swinging open. Bloom quickly slipped through, then bolted the door from the inside.

* * *

_He glared at the door she'd just disappeared through. Shit, he'd almost made it. He knew he couldn't break through it; it looked like enough to stop an angry dragon on a rampage. Stupid bitch, he fumed silently. He was going through way too much trouble for this mission._

_After she heard what he knew her Head of Security was going to tell her, she'd be on high alert, and then he'd have to find a new way. Goddamned bastard that Nocen Proditor was, he'd passed the job along to his nephew, who had much better things to do then sit around Sparx waiting for something that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon._

* * *

As Bloom walked down the dim passage behind the barred door, an uneasy feeling tortured her. 

What had Ares really been doing in the corridor? She had the distinct feeling that his intentions weren't what he said they were.

_Stop it!_ she scolded herself. _Now you're being paranoid. What else could Ares have possibly been doing?_ Despite her self-assurances, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Bloom unlocked another heavily armored door at the end of the passage, this time manually undoing the numerous padlocks. Inside lay the Headquarters of Sparx's security force.

The enormous circular room was dimly lit by the gentle glow of the hundreds of computer screens lining the walls and arranged into rows spanning the width of the room.

They ranged in size from miniscule laptops to huge squares of metal holding information capable of destroying whole planets at a time. A projection screen was installed on the portion of the wall directly across from the door.

"Bellus! You here?" called Bloom. It was impossible to find a slender figure among the maze of computer terminals and equipment.

The projection screen blinked on, and the face of Bellus Occisor appeared. Only her large, almond shaped, black lashed violet eyes were visible above the surgical mask and cap she wore.

"Took you long enough," she said, her voice muffled by the mask. "What were you doing?"

Bellus's eyes swept Bloom head to toe, taking in her ruffled appearance.

"Never mind, don't answer that."

Bloom let out a small laugh.

"So, Bellus, what's wrong? And why are you wearing a mask? The maid rather er…startled me with your summons."

Bellus's eyes grew serious.

"There's been a huge earthquake on the southern side of Sparx that triggered chemical spills from several local factories. I'm at the site right now. Tons of damage was dealt to the surrounding forests and small villages. There may be chemical contamination there for hundreds of years. We've recovered twenty people so far that have been injured. Luckily, none of the injuries are critical, just broken arms and such. I just got wind of it a few hours ago."

"A few HOURS? Why wasn't I notified?" asked Bloom angrily.

"Because there's something I needed to tell you myself. I've uncovered evidence that the earthquake…the earthquake might not have been a work of Mother Nature."

**

* * *

A/N: First, let me apologize for the short chapter (it's _really_ short, I know). What's coming next is still in it's planning stages, so I wasn't sure how much I should say in this chapter. So, moving on. **

Let me explain the names in this story…which are a bit more than names:

**The maid's name, 'Ancilla', literally means 'maidservant' in Latin. (Hey, I couldn't think of anything!)**

'**Bellus Occisor', Bloom's Head of Security, General, and close friend's name literally translates into 'beautiful assassin' in Latin. The full meaning of her name will come later in the story, at which time I will remind you of this author's note(: .**

'**Nocen Proditor' translates into 'evil traitor' in, you guessed it, Latin. Yup, evil traitor…who doya think this traitor will be? No, I will not tell you.**

'**Archos', Bloom's last name, means 'ruler'.**

**And last but not least, the title of this chapter: 'Diffido ac Abominor' means 'distrust and hate'. **

**I wasn't feeling very imaginative when I wrote this chapter, so I just used Latin words; hope no one minds. **

**TaTaForNow, Bee.**


	6. Pedes Apud Fragmen

**Is Love Really Forever?**

By: LadyNightSky

**

* * *

A/N: Another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, 47 reviews already! **_Beams at everyone. _** Here we go. **

* * *

Disclaimer: It isn't bloody friggin mine, ok? Is this supposed to humble me?

* * *

Chapter Six: Pedes Apud Fragmen

* * *

January 28, 2006; 6:00 A.M; Southern End of Sparx, Official Disaster Zone 

Bloom carefully stepped around the charred remains of wooden bars that covered the ground. Around her, the metal skeletons that had once been buildings were curled and blackened into grotesque shapes. They thrust themselves up toward the gray heavens like so many twisted limbs.

After Bloom and Bellus had broken their connection, Bloom had immediately portaled over to the disaster area with a few desperately needed things, like laptops and software, used for coordinating the rescue and clean-up effort.

By the time she'd finished helping the small tech crew with setting up the computers, it'd been nearly midnight. She'd split the help crews into different shifts, so the could work through the night and still get a fair amount of sleep. She herself had been on the one o' clock to five o' clock shift. Since magic couldn't be used on the chemical stained buildings, the work had been grueling and slow, shoveling out shovelful after shovelful of debris, wearing surgical masks and sometimes caps.

Exhausted, she'd fallen asleep in one of the bright yellow tents as soon as her shift had been over, and had slept for a fitful, too short hour until Bellus had shaken her awake at six and motioned for Bloom to put on a mask and follow her somewhere.

She was dressed in her typical bullet-proof vest and skin tight leather pants and boots with a deadly array of weapons in shrunken on her belt, but wore a disturbed look, very unusual for normally unruffled, calm, collected Bellus.

As soon as they reached the outskirts of the little tent community, Bellus stopped and turned around to talk to Bloom.

"Remember what I said yesterday, about how all this might not have been a natural occurrence?" she said in a low voice.

Bloom nodded.

"Well, I have to show you what I found. It's on the western end of the city. Near one of the factories that spilled during the earthquake. C'mon, it's this way."

* * *

The cloudy gray sky above them and the frozen wind that constantly chilled her bones even through her warm jacket was bizarre for this part of her hot and dry realm. Even in the winter, the weather was never this bad, especially on the Southern End, where it was generally sunny all year long. 

As she and Bellus walked along the deserted city streets, she tried hard not to look at the distorted, ruined buildings all around them. It gave her a slightly nauseous feeling in her stomach to see everything in shambles. The road they were walking on was split down the middle, a huge gorge separating the two sides, a result of the quake. It didn't help that, since the crews hadn't gotten to the part of the city yet, things that looked horribly like human bodies littered the streets.

Bloom knew that it was highly improbable that they were actually corpses, as no one had been reported missing, but the haunting feeling still bothered her. It reminded her vaguely of her feeling of unrest in the corridors of her castle yesterday.

They walked for a while, dodging into narrow shortcut alleyways, and finally reached the more industrial part of town. Factories and warehouses lined each side of the cracked wide streets, looming ominously over them. Crumbled chimneys and smokestacks used for venting out fumes hung onto the rooftops for dear life.

Bellus motioned at the last building on 6th street to the left. Peeling letters painted along the side of the huge ruin of a warehouse spelled out "No. 17789 Nanopharo Co." in a dismal dirty blue color.

Nanopharo Co. was one of the few players in the business of manufacturing NBr3, a highly explosive nitrogen compound that wasn't to easy to come by. It was used by the electronics industry, which used the gas as a blanketing medium during production of components like transistors and diodes. Bloom had met with their CEO once, a chemist and scientist who spoke so rapidly all she did was nod and smile, not understanding a word.

The warehouse was in bad shape. The roof and all but one wall were missing, and the structure bore signs of heavy explosion. They stepped into what had once been the building's interior, and nearly choked in the heavy black dust that rose up from their footsteps. The severely cracked floor was covered in a thick layer of similar dust.

* * *

Nothing was there. That was the only way Bloom could put it. The complete, eerie silence and the hollowness that came only from human destruction. Nothing lay on the floor, not blackened crates or steel barrels of crystallized product. Just emptiness. 

Bellus crossed over to what had once been the east wall, her graceful footfalls making no sound, her eyes darting around for anything unusual she might have missed the first time.

With practiced ease, she vaulted over a huge, collapsed metal pipe, landing on her feet without a sound. A moment later, she heard a thud. Bloom had landed on all fours, clumsily.

"Could you get any louder?" Bellus asked.

Bloom's face was red from the exertion of having taken a running start, and straining muscles to go over the nearly six foot high pipe cleanly.

"Why be quiet? There's no one to hear us! And not all of us are scarily ninja like." Bloom retorted.

"What are ninjas?" Bellus asked, having never heard of the Earth term.

Bloom just shook her head. Inside, she felt the way she knew Bellus must feel. Disturbing the suffocating, frightening silence was a crime.

* * *

The handprints and knee prints were easily seen, pure white against the black dust. Cracks surrounded the marks, thin but deep. The hairs along the back of her neck prickled. She knew that no matter how much you tried to dirty them, the handprints would be there till the end of time. 

Someone had knelt in front of a barrel of the explosive substance, and had somehow set it off, probably by causing a huge quake. White wave marks glittered eerily on the floor, leading outward from the prints. Seismic waves were awesomely hard to produce, and only a very powerfully magical person could have done it, and escaped the building in time. The quake would've set off a chain reaction, until the whole entire district's chemicals would've blown up.

Now that she thought about it, the damage wasn't that extensive for a disaster like this one. Had the person held back somehow?

Bloom cleared her head. Right now, she needed to focus on the prints. She'd deal with that later.

Bellus let out a gasp, staring at the item in her hands.

Bloom came running over from where she'd been pacing, in thought. She stared too.

A heavy gold ring sat on Bellus's hand. Centered on it was a huge blood red stone, inscribed with the words _Imperium ab Proditor_, and next to it was carved a picture of an ornate sword, and bows and arrows. They all were dripping with what she was sure was blood.

* * *

January 29, 2006; Sparxian Palace 

"Hey Miss Archos." Ares's voice, which usually warmed her all the way to her toes, sounded surreal to her.

But then, she was distracted, _everything_ sounded weird. She couldn't even concentrate on her duties.

Bloom was in her study in the Sparxian Palace, having left the disaster zone to take care of the rest of Sparx. She'd just been signing her approval on a controversial minimum wage law when Ares had barged in, smiling brightly.

Bloom pushed away from her desk, spinning around to face Ares, whom she hadn't seen since she'd returned.

"What's up?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"Nothing. Just the usual business on Asphodel. You didn't say you were coming back today."

"Well, someone has to run this place."

Ares laughed. Somehow, to her ears, it lacked something. She remembered the scene in the corridor. _His last name is Nequam, not Proditor. Don't get paranoid, _she said to herself.

"Hey, would you happen to know a royal family named Proditor?" she asked casually.

Ares didn't bat an eye.

"That's my buddy Sky's mother's last name. Why?" he said.

Bloom inhaled sharply. _Sky's mother's last name. It couldn't be. I mean, Sky's not that unusual of a name, right?_ she thought.

"Oh, no reason. I came across the name in my papers." She said with as much lightness as she could muster.

"Oh…I didn't know Eraklion made deals with Sparx. My cousin…."

Bloom nodded, not listening, as Ares went on about something with his cousin.

She argued with herself, not knowing _what_ to do. If Sky had done it…well, it would get complicated. If he hadn't though, who had? Maybe there was some other young male in the Proditor family. Bellus had run some tests on the ring, and had gotten the barest shred of biological evidence, confirming that the person had been male, about twenty five to twenty six years of age, with type A- blood. There must be _tons_ of Proditors.

At least she hoped there was. She definitely did not want to tango with Sky again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: You like? You hate? Either way, leave a review please.**

**Pedes Apud Fragmen- Walking Among Ruins**

**Imperium ab Proditor- Power to the Proditors**

**Nequam- worthless, good for nothing, bad**

**I know it's super short, and it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been busy. Sorry bout that.**

**Lovya, Bee**


	7. A Marriage, A Prophecy, & An Old Friend

**Is Love Really Forever?**

By: LadyNightSky

* * *

**A/N: I love all you guys who read this fic, especially those who review. (: I am so, so, so sorry for making you guys wait like, two months, but I am desperately in a rut. Made this one a pretty long chapter. Hate it when that happens. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Marriage, A Prophecy, And An Old Friend

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

* * *

January 30, 2006; Sparxian Palace

Bloom nearly screamed with happiness.

"I take it that means yes?" asked Ares with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, God, of course it means yes!" Bloom laughed.

Every inch of her seemed to be filled with sunshine. She was now officially engaged to Prince Ares Nequam of Asphodel. No one in the universe could possibly be as happy as she was at the moment.

All the suspicious thoughts she'd been harboring about Ares lately seemed to vanish.

* * *

Bloom felt almost drunk with joy. She led Ares by the hand to the ancient Northern Courtyard of the palace. The ivy covered walls loomed spectacularly over them as she stopped at the farthest wall on the eastern side. She placed both hands, palm down, on the wall, and gave a little magical push. The faint golden outline of a gargantuan door appeared instantly on the ivy, opening inwardly with a creak.

Ares followed Bloom into the dark passageway, squinting at the carved walls in the light of her handful of flames. Depictions of jewels and orbs, and stern stone likenesses of past Kings and Queens lined the ancient walls. No inch of stone was left uncarved. The art grew more and more refined with every step they took, and more and more intricate.

After about two hundred yards, they reached another huge golden door, identical to the one they had passed through earlier. Engraved on its surface in four inch tall letters was this verse:

_Be wary all who Enter here_

_For who knows what shall Lie in wait_

_Of a tasty Morsel, a Bloody leer_

_Crowning the face of a Guard of stone_

_Big are his Hands_

_And strong is his Sword_

_Ready to make you part of the Lands_

_And if he will not Stop ye_

_If ye are still Near_

_Then my Curse will stop all who Enter here_

_One, you Writhe, you Tremble in Pain_

_Two, you Shriek a Shriek stinking of Fear_

_Three, you Die, a horrible Death,_

_Turned into stone for an Eternity of Rest._

The chilling words sent a tremble down Ares' spine.

"Uh, love, are you sure we should…"

"Oh, grow up, Ares. That little curse-guard-death thing won't hurt us. I'm of the blood." Bloom grinned in amusement. She nonchalantly pushed open the door and disappeared into the darkness of the following chamber.

Ares grimaced, made a mental note that he shouldn't go in here alone, and stepped over the threshold.

He gasped.

The chamber was enormous, tall enough so that the ceiling was invisible through the darkness. It was lined with rows upon rows upon rows of shelves that ran from ceiling to ground, and that ran from horizontal wall to horizontal wall, packed full of treasure. Heaps of uncut, unpolished jewels were gathered here and there along the stone floor, as if they were just unordinarily shiny rocks. Suits of rusty looking armor were ranged against the far wall. A set of silver goblets was precariously tipped over on the nearest shelf.

The whole place had an air of long-lost splendor. The metal was rusty, the jewelry and precious metals stained with age. Bloom felt a sudden pang of loss. Here was her history, a history she would never truly know. She could almost feel the presence of her ancestors, generations of kings that had both destroyed and nurtured Sparx. Suddenly feeling businesslike, she walked briskly to the seventeenth row, where what she was looking for rested.

Ugh. A spider had apparently found this shelf homey. Bloom gingerly cleaned away the webs, then maneuvered her hand to the back of the shelf, feeling around for her query.

Finally feeling the delicate velvet covering of the jewelry box, she pulled it out, accidentally brushing something to the floor.

"Oops, my bad." Bloom bent down to pick the thing up. "Oh wow…"

A glinting gold locket on a golden chain sat in the palm of her hand. It was about an inch wide, shaped like a plump heart, hinges on one side and a clasp on the other. The cover was carved with a strange insignia that she had only once seen before.

She gasped in horror, dropping the locket with a clatter.

The insignia was an ornate sword, and bows and arrows, dripping with…blood.

* * *

January 30 2006; Solarian Palace; A FEW HOURS BEFORE…

Stella stretched luxuriously on her quilted bedspread, then checked the clock on her bureau. Seven thirty nine A.M. Early. Huh. She wondered what she was doing up so early on a Saturday morning.

Sudden memory seized her. Bloom. That's why she was up so early. Last night, there had been a news report on some major chemical spill and an earthquake on Sparx. The story was supposed to continue this morning on the eight o' clock news. She hadn't wanted to miss it. Still about twenty minutes to shuffle out to her plasma screen in the boudoir.

Resisting the urge to fall back asleep, she pulled on her fluffy pale green bathrobe resentfully walked over to the sitting room next door.

On the way, she caught sight of herself in a mirror and shuddered. Mucho makeover needed. She made a mental note to book a spa sometime soon. Her hair was starting to feel limp, and her mani needed updating; glitter so wasn't in anymore. Now that she thought about it, her wardrobe could use a new miniskirt or two. And some knee high boots, they were totally back to life. Oh, and a cute little black hoodie from Abercrom bie & Witch. Kinda scary in there, but some totally kissilicious stuff…

She jerked her head away from the mirror. _Focus!_ She ordered herself. _Now is not the time to think about some new boots. No matter how much they're needed._ She wandered over to the silk and leather couch by the T.V, and flopped down, switching it on. She tuned in to Channel 176, the Magic Around the Dimension station. The screen blinked to reveal Donna Caronna, the anchorwoman. With her petite stature, wind blown ruby red hair and big green eyes, she reminded Stella a bit of Amore gone whacked. The little theme music played, and a brief weather report started.

"…_and now for the story of Sparx's big spill. On the eve of January 28, a huge quake rocked the southern end of Sparx, causing a few factories that stored NBr3, a highly explosive compound that is used in the electronics industry, to explode. Those few factories caused devastation to several cities in and around the area._

_Even this moment, search and rescue teams are looking for anyone trapped in the debris, and clean up crews are clearing the area. The compound is resistant to all types of magic, so the work is going rather slowly. So far, no one has died from this disaster, though quite a few are injured. _

_The Queen of Sparx herself, Bloom Archos, is pitching in with her government sent crews, and is clearing debris alongside the citizens of her realm. _

_" Her Head of National Security and top General, Bellus Ocissor, is live with us in Sparx at this very moment."_

Stella watched as the face of a violet eyed woman covered in a surgical mask and cap filled the screen.

" _Hello, Donna. The situation in Sparx is getting slightly better by the hour. The work has been arranged into shifts, and half of the affected area should be cleared by early next week. We have thousands of people that have volunteered from all over the dimension to help with the relief effort._

_Though many have been put out of their houses and jobs by these unfortunate incidents, hope for a full recovery is bright on the horizon._"

* * *

**A/N: So how do you guys like it? Bad or good or mediocre? I know the verses aren't all that awesome, but what can I say, I'm not cut out to be a poet. Sorry again about the huge gap in updates.**

**I got the idea of the chamber and part of its description from the book Prince Caspian, from the Chronicles of Narnia, by C.S. Lewis. (I disclaim that, not mine); and some of the first verse resembles the verse on Gringott's door in Harry Potter, doesn't it? I didn't mean it that way, but I guess it just came out subconsciously, lol. I disclaim that too, just in case.**

**(: Bee**


	8. IMPORTANT! READ PLEASE!

**Author's Note**

**Yes, I know doesn't allow us to post Author's Notes as chapters, but this is very serious.**

**There's an author named SkYzLiLLGuRLiEE that has been reposting both **

**Is Love Really Forever? and Princesses Don't Need To Be Rescued.**

**I have asked her stop, but she is calling me a "nasty jealus bitch".**

**Just wanted to let you guys know that she DOES NOT have my permission to repost my writing, and please do not…encourage her to steal more.**

**Bee**


	9. The Nightmare Begins

**Is Love Really Forever?**

By: LadyNightSky

* * *

**A/N: Eh! I am SO sorry guys; I haven't updated in like…four months? Yeah, just about. Anyways, I love you all; review count now at 95 xD. Shall we even it out to 110 this chapter? Please? ;)**

**This is a pretty big chapter, because some things will become clear. Others will remain hidden, however xD**

**This chapter will show the multiple points of view of different characters. I PROMISE next chapter will be more action filled and not as boring. This one is a filler chapter that I need to put in. Also, thanks to everyone who helped with the Sky's little whatever (a.k.a the SLUG xD ) thing.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

**P.S: EHH!!! This story is still stuck in 2006, unfortunately ): I dunno what I can do about that; stupid me for actually including years here.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Shama lama bang bang :)

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Nightmare Begins

* * *

**(A/N: I don't own the lyrics to _Show Me The Money_ by Petey Pablo, Musa's ringtone)**

February 2, 2006; Concordia Castle, The Musical Nebula

_Show off that body you got _

_You got that dance floor so hot _

_You workin that, you twerkin that _

_You checkin that, like a clock_…

"ARGH!!!" Musa groaned into her pillow. The loud, slightly-reggae beat of her ringtone pounded into her already sore head. She blindly whipped her hand around in the vague direction of her night table, and groped for her cellphone. A few items crashed down onto the floor, and she winced. Finally, she felt the cool metal of her phone.

" 'Lo?" she mumbled, eyes still closed, head still buried in the pillow. She wished Riven had stayed over last night, so she wouldn't have had to answer her phone. He was always up at least a half-hour before she was, but he'd decided to return to his condo in Magix instead of crashing in her palace. Her lavish room always made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Muse?" chirped a familiar voice much, MUCH too loudly. _Stella._

"Hey Stell," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "Couldya _please_ keep it down a bit? I was out clubbin' last night, and-,"

"Okay, okay I get it. It's a miracle you could drag that boyfriend of yours into anywhere where he could be in the slightest danger of having fun, so I won't say anything about your obviously irresponsible action; drinking the morning of a big reunion, tsk, tsk."

"Reunion?!? _What_ reunion?" asked Musa grouchily, wishing the steady bass beat in her head would die down.

"Well, _hello_?!? Only the Alfea-slash-Cloud Tower-slash-Red Fountain reunion celebrating our first defeat of the Trix!!! How could you forget?" Stella asked rather indignantly. "Y'know they one where we'd get to see Ms. F and Griselda and that Saladin again? The one Tec and Flo and you and _moi_ will be attending together? And the boys, of course-,"

" 'Kay, Stell. Getin' the picture here." Musa muttered, sitting up painfully in her bed and blinking a few times. She hastily shut her eyes as the room swirled dizzyingly around her. "Doya by any chance 'member the incantation for getting rid of hangover?" moaned Musa into the phone.

Stella laughed. "That bad, huh? It's _Abicio_."

"_Abicio,_" Musa muttered to herself, ignoring Stella's giggles. The pain was instantly muted, and when she hesitantly opened her eyes again, everything stayed where it should. She gave a sigh of relief, then pulled herself out of bed and flung open her closet, holding the phone expertly between her left ear and her shoulder as she searched for an acceptable reunion outfit. Stella would be on her case all day if she showed up in her usual jeans, and she wasn't in the mood for eight hours of "WHAT were you thinking this morning?" or "Did you dress in the dark?" or _tsk-tsk_ing. She finally decided on a plain satin sheath dress in a shocking shade of red, and prepared to teleport to Alfea.

* * *

Bloom half grimaced half grinned up at the pale pink turrets of Alfea. The memories the familiar golden halls brought back were both too funny and too painful to bring up all at once. Swallowing hard and hoping to the gods that she wouldn't start bawling, Bloom melted into the mass of fairies, witches, and specialists that were cramming into Alfea's Main Hall. She kept quiet and to the shadows, letting the anonymity of the crowd sweep over her and lend her peace. If Fate was kind, she wouldn't bump into the people she'd avoided for seven years today.

* * *

Flora's gaze swept over the crowd from her perch on the huge stage set up at the north end of the Main Hall. She was searching for the blonde heads of Stella and Sky, the only two of her friends that had not yet arrived. She guessed that Stella was still fussing over an outfit and Sky…well, she didn't know enough to predict him anymore. Musa smiled up at her from the front row, Riven sulking next to her, puffy bags underneath his eyes. Tecna and Timmy were discussing yet another computer program, and Helia sat between them and Riven. He flashed her a slow smile, then bent down again over his sketchpad, his fingers flying the charcoal over the smooth paper.

Ms. F had chosen her to give a short speech to the assembled students, and now Flora watched as the headmistress herself, just as young as ever, ascended to the podium centered on the stage.

* * *

Bloom only half-listened to the speech Ms. Faragonda was making, because she'd caught sight of Flora sitting in a chair just underneath the main part of the stage. Bloom hadn't seen Flora in forever, and she looked a bit different then Bloom's memory of her. Her hair was cut to her shoulders now, curling softly around her neck, and she wore dangling earrings instead of her ever-present hoops in the past. Her features, however, were as kind and soft as ever. _Which wasn't that kind or soft_, Bloom though bitterly. Flora had accused her just as harshly as the others had.

Suddenly, the hall burst into applause, and Bloom, startled, looked up in time to see Ms. F descend from the podium. Looked like her speech was over. Flora got up, smoothing her skirt with one hand, and entered Ms. F's recently vacated spot behind the podium. Flora began her speech, a rather generic one recounting the defeat of the Trix. Bloom noted bemusedly that her name was avoided whenever possible by Flora, and when it was pronounced, a look of distress came over the flower fairy's face.

A fluttering dove landed with a soft thud on her shoulder. Bloom was surprised, and swept her hand at it hesitatingly. It glared at her attempt to shoo it, and dropped a tightly wound scroll in her lap before taking off and fluttering through the musky golden light streaming into the hall from the large windows on the east and west sides. Bloom slowly unwound the paper, and read with some astonishment that Ms. Faragonda wanted to see her in her office right away.

* * *

Tecna grinned across the table at Stella, who was mocking Riven, who was infuriated. It was amusing to see them bicker like children when they were well past twenty already. Gods, it felt so good to be back at Alfea. The magic she had always sensed here had clustered around her like a well-worn sweater, and she felt wonderful.

The night sky twinkled with stars above them as they sat in Alfea's courtyard eating and celebrating. It strongly reminded her of the party they'd had freshman year to celebrate the first defeat of the Trix. There were the strings of lights and lanterns, the same laughing faces (minus two, she thought with a pang), and the same vague friends stopping by to chat. They were even sitting in the same arrangements at a table exactly positioned where a phantom one had sat those many years ago.

She spotted Griselda hurrying over to them, and sat up straighter in her chair. She'd been out of school for five years, and yet the sight of Griselda still made her behave for fear of a detention being handed out. She had to consciously relax her body as Griselda got closer, a grim expression on her face.

"Tecna, Flora, Musa, Stella, Sky, Riven, Brandon, Timmy, Helia!" she called rather imperiously, but still with a worried edge. "Come with me, quickly, quickly!"

* * *

Ms. Faragonda peered at her old students warily over her spectacles, her folded hands set on her desk. The Winx Club and the specialists (sans Bloom) were standing before her, expressions varying between worry and speculation. She felt a headache coming on, and wished with all her heart that tonight would simply erase itself from existence.

The next hours would provide too much change, too much heartbreak, too much pain. And there was nothing she could do to prevent these innocents from facing something that should've never happened. That had only happened because of her.

It was time to tell them about the prophecy.

* * *

**Ohhh!!! A prophecy!!! Heehee. Review and I'll update sooner xD. Thanks to zodiac dragonHatori because she unknowingly inspired some of the plot that will come. You always manage to do that, my friend :) Also, thanks to one.foot.out.the.door. Because I said so. Buhbye, lovelies.**


	10. Avior Or Layla?

**Is Love Really Forever?**

By: LadyNightSky

* * *

**A/N: This is a pretty important chapter, kinda like a flashback. READ AND REVIEW x) Oh, and thankies for the lovely reviews you guys left me last chapter. This chapter is like being there when Layla was killed; roughly seven years before the last chapter…just a beforehand warning mathingy.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Me and you / Setting in a honeymoon / If I woke up next to you / If I woke up next to you / Me and you.

* * *

Dedication: zodiac dragonHatori, because she was the first to read it xD and one.foot.out.the.door because I can leave cliffies too. Sorta O.o AHAHAHA. Never mind.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Avior…or Layla?

* * *

January 17, 2001 

_Layla bopped the ball first with her head, then her knee, then back onto her head, grinning like a maniac. Avior leant casually on the low stone wall surrounding the crisp, grass-covered soccer field and laughed at Layla's antics. The day was overcast and gray, angry storm clouds hovering in the distance but not yet close enough for the girls to have to rush inside the palace. The wind whipped Avior's long blonde hair around her head, and she half-heartedly tried to brush it back, but, as per usual, it didn't give her a thought and continued to do what it liked. _

_She had missed Layla immensely when she'd gone away to Alfea, and was happy to have her back. There was something a bit different about her though…something Avior couldn't quite pin down. It was a kind of aura that shrouded Layla's every step, a happiness that she'd never had about her before. _

_Avior guessed it was a boy that made Layla light up like that._

_It was a logical conclusion; Layla was the heir to a wealthy realm, and there was little she didn't have at her fingertips. Except, of course, a boyfriend. Well, at least that was how it was before she'd gone off to the fairy school. Only a boy could have made Layla shine where the finest clothes and palaces money could buy didn't. And Avior was very, _very _jealous. _

_She'd never had a boyfriend, and she and Layla had decided long ago that they didn't need boys. Layla, however, seemed to have forgotten the silent agreement that they would always have each other and wouldn't have to depend on the opposite sex. _

_Avior sighed. She should be happy for Layla. What was wrong with her?!? _

"_AVIOR!!!!" howled Layla. Avior jumped up, startled, as Layla waved a hand frantically in front of her face. "You there, girl?"_

_Laughing, Avior nodded. "Here, highness."_

_Wrinkling her nose at 'highness', Layla announced that she was going to the palace to get a drink, and ran off the field, chocolate curls flapping about as the wind whipping across the moor became increasingly stronger._

_A few minutes after Layla had gone, Avior started to grow worried for herself. The sky was getting unnaturally dark, and the wind was cutting across her skin now, frozen droplets of water smattering the downy gray grass. _

_Uneasily, she stopped kicking around the ball, and glanced over her shoulder, the darkness making her paranoid. Terrible things had happened in this part of the realm before…she'd heard rumors, stories…_

_A terrible shudder ran through the ground, shaking Avior onto her butt. _

_Now she was scared. Leaping onto her feet and grabbing her ball, she started to race in the direction of the palace, running as fast as she could. She ran and ran, but somehow couldn't reach the end of the field._

_Panting heavily, she continued on, eyes wild with fright, her mind betraying her and creating monsters where there were none. _

"_Avior…"_

_The whisper floated out after her like a curse, its smoky tendrils ensnaring her, freezing her muscles till she couldn't move but for the motion of her eyes, darting here and there in their hysteria. _

_A hand gently landed on her shoulder, and Avior opened her mouth in a terrible scream, but no sound came out. Her flesh prickled, cold sweat pouring down her face. _

_The hand gently pulled her backwards, faster and faster, until the gray forest spun and blurred._

_Finally everything faded into a velvety darkness. Avior's panic drained away so fast, the still-functioning part of her brain protested weakly. _

Something's wrong, _she thought sleepily. She tried to lift a hand to her hand, but there was no limb there. Surprised, her mind became more alert, and the fright returned, bile creeping up her throat._

_She was still in motion. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted from her spine, and her body was slammed into something extremely hard and rough. Pain blasted through her veins, concentrating on her head. She tried to yell, scream, call for help. But nothing came out. _

_She registered more pain, a grunt, then three sharp cracks._

_And then nothing._

* * *

The girl walked slowly down the still, frozen field of grass. A heavy, icy breeze ruffled her chocolate brown hair, and swept across her tan skin. A salty tear fell down her face, dripping slowly onto her snow-white dress. She walked and walked, past the field and into the forest, delving deeper and deeper into the crowd of looming, forbidding dark pines and firs. Finally, she stopped at a small clearing, and gazed down at the body of a blonde girl clutching a soccer ball, her pale face upturned, her frozen lips parted in a silent, eternal scream. Blood had seeped from ghastly holes in her forehead, and had hardened into brown stains on her ivory skin. 

The brown-haired girl knelt down beside the corpse, and held her hands above the still body. Chanting in an ancient language and weaving her hands in intricate motions, the girl cast a spell. Slowly, the blonde hair of the corpse darkened and lengthened, curling into thick masses. The skin darkened too, becoming tan, and the body slimmed and grew.

Layla stood up, her work done. Brushing dirt and bracken from her knees, she gazed down once more at her old friend, now transformed. After a few moments, she turned her back on the body, and melted into the craggy woods, throwing a blood-red cloak over her white dress, and pulling up the hood well over her face.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Was Layla murdered? Was Avior murdered? What exactly went down on Tides that day? Is Layla…evil? WHY IS THIS FIC SO CONFUSING? Well, I don't know. Yet. Or do I? xD You tell me in a review what you think :) Promise these and many other questions will be answered. Feel free to flame me if you think I've killed Layal's personality :O  
**


	11. Interludes of Cynicism

**Is Love Really Forever?**

By: LadyNightSky

* * *

**A/N: Gah, I am soooooooo sorry. I owe you all a lifetime of servitude for putting off updating for a third of a year. Hopefully you haven't lost faith in the story yet :) And thank you all so much for the reviews I've been getting. We're at 150 now xD. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Wish I did, though.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Interludes of Cynicism

* * *

"I've called all of you here today to discuss a very grave danger to your individual persons and realms," Ms. Faragonda said in a clipped tone, peering over her spectacles sternly at the assembly of Musa, Riven, Sky, Flora, Brandon, Stella, Helia, Tecna and Timmy.

Musa raised an eyebrow in incredulity. "Danger? What do you mean, Ms. F? Baltor's been six feet under with daisies on top for a while now. So has Darkar, for that matter."

Ms. Faragonda shook her head. "It's worse now…much worse."

Musa's eyebrows went even higher and Tecna asked skeptically, "Worse than Baltor and Darkar, Miss Faragonda?"

"Don't look at me like I'm senile, Stella." Ms. Faragonda said wearily. "It is, regretfully, true. You, my students, are at an age where you are under the impression of invincibility. It is very dangerous to become too cocky. There is much about magic that you still do not understand. There are branches I have cut off at Alfea. I have never, for example, allowed Avenirs to teach their art at my school."

"Avenirs?" asked Stella, suddenly growing quite pale under her tan.

"Yes, Stella. Avenirs. Diviners. Beings that can, or pretend they can, predict the future. You may have kept it a secret from me, but I know quite well enough the Solarian royal family's…escapades into the art." Ms. Faragonda said, no real reproof in her voice, just a tinge of amusement.

Stella blushed a delicate pink, and was about to answer when Ms. Faragonda spoke again.

"Do not worry, I have no real condemnation. I merely avoid trying to forsee the future because it is highly susceptible, and if I plan for something that will not happen, it may be a matter of life or death. However…there have been a number of…_powerful_ Avenirs. Those experienced and wise can sometimes predict with a high probability of truth. And the one that predicted this prophecy was one of the most powerful Avenirs the dimension has ever seen."

"Prophecy?" the Winx and the boys chorused, quite astonished and bewildered.

"Yes…the prophecy. I have been putting this off a long time," Ms. Faragonda murmured, putting her head in her hands in a subconscious gesture of defeat. "But now you must know, for the darkness has crept into too many to ignore."

"Ms. Faragonda…may I ask something?" asked Stella, sounding uncharacteristically hesitant, her bubbly manner sober.

"Of course, dear."

"This powerful Avenir. He wasn't by any chance-,"

"Related to you?" finished Ms. Faragonda, amused.

"Er, well, yeah."

"He was, actually. Quite the flamboyant man, Sollicito. He was your great-grandfather."

"But neither of my great-," began Stella, now sounding a bit infuriated.

Ms. Faragonda chuckled a bit sadly. "Greatness offends the less great. His father, your great-great-grandfather, was a stringent, cold man. He did not like what he could not control, and his son Sollicito was, indeed, uncontrollable. He was…excuse me…_kicked out_ from the family, and sent on his way like a stranger. He sought refuge at Red Fountain. In fact, he taught some of his art to a young Saladin, who was being educated there."

Stella fell silent, not knowing quite what to feel about her forebears.

"And now, back to what the great Sollicito predicted. His prophecy, his least famous one, incidentally, concerns all of you."

"Us?" Riven's tone was colored with disbelief. "So this dude that lived a hundred years ago made a prophecy that there'll be a greater evil than anything we've defeated?"

"That is correct. And, Mr. Mauvais, I will thank you to please not interrupt." Ms. F's steely tone, as always, made Riven slightly abashed. He muttered a reluctant apology.

Ms. F continued as if Riven hadn't spoken. "The prophecy was not recorded, and so, only those that were there when Sollicito was on his deathbed remember…or at least, try not to forget. Of the five people that originally knew, one is dead. He never breathed a word about the prophecy. One is here in this room with you…me. Two more preside over Red Fountain and Cloud Tower. And the last…the last is related to you, Mr. Luder."

Sky looked up, breaking his fixed stare at Ms. F's desk. "I, Miss Faragonda?" He spoke quietly.

"Yes, you. Your mother's brother, your uncle, Nocen Proditor, was the last to hear the prophecy. We, the five that heard it, swore to each other to protect it with all we had. The four I know of have done so. We, however, have lost touch with Nocen. I do not mean to accuse him…but somehow, how to say this… the cat's been let out of the bag."

Sky nodded emotionlessly. "Miss Faragonda, I bear no affection for my uncle. If you would like me to question him, I would altogether be pleased to do so."

Miss Faragonda smiled gently at Sky, wistfully recalling a time when he had been less callous, less unfeeling, less… depressed. No that she blamed him.

"No, dear, it is quite all right. The damage is done, and old Nocen probably merely let something slip by accident. Do not worry about it."

Suddenly, a faint creaking sound echoed through the spacious office.

Instinctively, everyone turned to look at the west wall, the Winx and the boys tensing, as if prepared to attack. The conversation had put them all on edge.

The huge bookcase standing against the wall began to slide slowly, revealing a glimpse of a secret room. However, they were more interested in the voice that accompanied the opening of the bookcase.

* * *

"Hey, Ms. F, where'd you put the magiscale? The potion requires-,"

Bloom stopped short as she spotted the other occupants of Ms. Faragonda's office. Instantly, her features hardened and she stiffened as if bracing for impact. Damn it all, she should've known. Ms. Faragonda had told her the prophecy only half an hour before, and already, she was finding out whom the prophecy affected, besides her.

Ms. Faragonda had half-risen from her seat behind the big desk, her face stern, ready to stop any physical fight the tension might unleash.

Musa's face was contorted into a glare as she gazed at Bloom's matching expression.

"What are _they _doing here?" Bloom spat. She still hoped against hope the prophecy did not entail that she and her old friends work together.

"I might ask the same of you." sneered Musa.

"Musa! Bloom! There will be no animosity in this room, do you hear me?" Ms. F's voice was sharp and commanding.

"But-,"

"I do not want to hear it. Bloom, would you mind going back to the laboratory?" Ms. F was not asking the redhead, she was commanding. "I am tell your _friends_," she put heavy emphasis on the word_ friends_, "about the prophecy."

Her worst fear confirmed, Bloom gave her former headmistress a withering glance, then swept back to the bookcase room, shutting angrily behind her.

Ms. F sank back down into her seat, and suddenly seemed to show her years.

"Miss Faragonda?" asked Flora softly.

Ms. F lifted her head up and gave Flora a small smile. "I am quite all right, dear. Just trying to remember the exact words I must tell you."

She heaved a sigh, and straightened up again.

"The prophecy Sollicito foretold began in an ominous manner, using the name of Eris…"

* * *

**A/N: Minor cliffhanger :) R&R!!! Tell me what you truly deeply madly think xD**


	12. Concatenation Contradictions

**Is Love Really Forever?**

By: LadyNightSky

* * *

**A/N: Hah, a fast update for once :) Just a day interval. Thanks for the reviews, you guys!! I think it was nine for last chapter :) More for this one? xD Just kidding, any amount is appreciate most heartily. Once again, I apologize for the long hiatus between chapters 10 and 11.  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: So clear/Like the diamond in your ring/Cut to mirror your intention/Oversized and overwhelmed/The shine of which has caught my eye/And rendered me/So isolated, so motivated/I am certain now that I am/Vindicated

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Concatenation Contradictions (of Cloy Calumnies) Part I

* * *

"The prophecy Sollicito foretold began in an ominous manner, using the name of Eris, goddess of discord and strife, constant companion of Ares, god of war. The years have been cruel to my memories of that night, but I still remember…" Ms. Faragonda's voice trailed off, and a glazed look came into her eyes. The other occupants of the office were quiet, waiting tensely. 

The old headmistress waved her hand in the air, and scarlet letters began to write in flowing script on the wall behind her. She narrated in a soft, drawling voice, enunciating each word carefully…

"Eris in her fury once foretold 

_That strife would come in form of gold_

_Golden coin, golden honey—_

_Golden lovers bright and cunning._

_Friends lost, friends found,_

_Humans slaughtered through bloody crowns._

_Royal blood forever tainted_

_By one man forever saint'd_

_Conscience gone; crime unsolved_

_Alas, the world gone cold_

_Wintry weather on grieving hearts_

_Unless, unless ancient warriors part—_

_From stories, myths, lore unfounded—_

_And stride forth, fearless, marked and clouded_

_With fury, hot, to melt the ice_

_On hard hearts of evil, stone, and strife_

_The warriors, ten in number, twice betrayed_

_Will finally end a secret reign of hate_

_Twice before they have conquered evil_

_They are five fairies and five heroes_

_Musical melodies, sun and fire_

_Flowers, swords, magical wires—_

_Four crowns among them;_

_But branded they all be_

_With symbols of Eris and her kin's sobriety—_

_Glittering marks melded on skin_

_In shape of the evil's sealing pin_

_Blood drips from arrows…swords…sheaths…_

_And hope, valor, courage weep."_

There was a long silence. Ms. F opened her eyes slowly, and examined the young men and women before her.

"Is…is it true?" Stella whispered, eyes wide.

"Of course it's true, you ninny, why d'you think she wasted her breath telling you?" Bloom's voice was full of barely contained anger. Immediately, every head turned to look at her. She was leaning against the bookcase, her arms folded defensively across her chest, blue eyes flashing.

Stella stiffened and sent her a baleful glare. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? Go back and cower in your hidey-hole."

"_What the hell are you doing here?_" mocked Bloom, a hard, unnatural smirk on her face. "How stupid are you, really, Stella? Ten warriors they mentioned, though, really, you should only count as half; I daresay you'd hamper more than help any plans. Count your friends, Stella. Nine in number, you lot are. I, against my will, I assure you, am number ten."

Musa sucked in a deep breath, and sent an enraged Brandon a look that (reluctantly) said _don't kill her_.

"Well, let me assure _you_, there is absolutely no need to join us. We can manage perfectly well, thank you very much," she retorted. The rather mild words contrasted sharply with the expression of hate twisting her face; everyone knew she refrained from screaming only because of her former headmistress's presence.

Stella, meanwhile, was giving new meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill.' The look Bloom was on the receiving end of was absolutely terrifying, and wholly unnatural on the sun princess's face.

"What's forcing you to join us, eh, Bloom?" she said in a deathly quiet voice so unlike her own even Brandon blinked askance of her and thought he might be hearing things. "Please, don't let it be—oh, what else could it be, though?—your bad conscience. Even saving the world couldn't erase anything-,"

Stella broke off abruptly as Bloom, an expression of pure venom on her face, was engulfed in fiery, angry orange flames. Half a second later, two enormous fireballs were heading Stella's way. She, on pure instinct was ready with a counter-attack, a disk of shining yellow light, but it was rendered unnecessary as a gargantuan wall of the blackest substance rose, in the space of a millisecond, between the two opponents.

Bloom, enraged, glanced around, still emitting bursts of flame from her skin, trying to see what was stopping her attacks.

Flora, Tecna, Ms. Faragonda and Musa (who had an ugly, reluctant look on her face, as if wishing that conscience did not force her to put her magic between the two angry fairies) were all in a frozen position; they were leaning forward as if pushing an invisible weight, and it took Bloom a second to register that they must have all tried to create a shield between her and Stella at the same moment, and their defenses must have combined to form the dark, monstrous barrier. She examined the thing closer, and realized that she could see the traces of individual spells, the pulsating grid of Tecna's shield, the heavy vines of Flora's, the glimmering energy of Musa's and, finally, the pale white shell of Ms. Faragonda's.

A faint curse made its way to her ears, and she turned to see Riven, his face a mixture of angry emotions, sheathing his saber. Apparently, he had drawn his reflexively, and now Ms. F was ordering him to put it away. The slight whooshing sound of Brandon, Timmy, Helia and _him_ following their magenta-haired friend's lead vibrated softly through the silent room.

"Drop the attacks, both of you, you foolish girls," Ms. Faragonda ordered in a voice that would not abide argument. After a long moment, Bloom relaxed her limbs, and turned to stare stonily out the window. Stella followed suit, and looked at Ms. F with an uncharacteristically impenetrable expression on her face. The four fairies holding up the shield relaxed also, though they remained alert.

"Volatile, temperamental, airheaded, the both of you! Did you learn _nothing _here? You attack _no one_ but the evil, the wrongdoer, the enemy. You do not attack your colleague. Do you hear me?" The old headmistress was positively glowering in her disappointment and perturbed state.

There was no response from either Bloom or Stella.

"Bloom! Do you hear me!"

It killed her to say it, it was obvious on her face, but she nodded tersely.

"Stella!"

The sun princess merely turned her head away and gritted out an affirmation.

"Good. From now on, you two are allies."

"When did I sign up for that?!" asked Stella scathingly, still not looking at Ms. F.

"When you agreed to help out the realms and flesh out the prophecy. The ten of you must not let anything break your trust in each other. I know…that it is hard for you to get along. But I ask, for the sake of everything dear to all of you, that you attempt to resolve this prophecy in peace. There is too much on the line for your squabbles." The sincerity was obvious in the headmistress's voice, along with the underlying, dignified plea, and, though they all felt she was making light of their arguments, the rest of the room nodded slowly.

"I give my word and my sincerest try, Miss Faragonda." Flora spoke up quietly in her pure, truthful way.

"As do I," murmured Tecna, albeit with more reluctance than Flora.

Helia exchanged a quick glance with Timmy before giving his word, followed by the red-haired Specialist.

Stella looked for a moment at Ms. F, her brow furrowed, then gave a sigh.

"I…I give my word, but you can't hold me to anything but my best try, and I doubt that's worth too much. But you taught me too well and are much too dear to me to do otherwise than try," she said awkwardly.

"That is all I ask for, dear, and thank you," Ms. F said, rather fondly.

"If Stella can try, I suppose I will too," said Brandon easily, his momentary hot anger overridden by his take-everything-in-stride disposition and high (though not always wise in itself) opinion of his girlfriend's wisdom.

There was a pause. The only ones that had not yet pledged were Sky, Bloom, Riven and Musa.

"I will pledge, but for none but your sake and your request, Miss Faragonda," Musa said coolly. "I do not wish for you to think lowly of me, and as you deem this best, I do not question your wisdom, which was never faltered from truth before…though I have minute reluctance about it currently."

"Thank you, Musa." Ms. Faragonda ignored the ending barb, and her thanks rang true.

Riven, who did not trust Ms. Faragonda quite as readily as Musa, examined the headmistress's face carefully. He seemed to find something to trust in the serene features, and nodded shortly, his expression not quiet as harsh as it had been.

Sky looked up for a moment when Miss Faragonda's gaze rested upon him, though his eyes fixed upon the wall once more after a brief moment.

"Regretfully, I can only promise a little less than my comrades. I shall follow suit to the extent of my disposition," he said in a formal, wooden voice.

Ms. Faragonda murmured a _thank you_ then narrowed her eyes at Bloom. There was a suspicious air in the gaze.

"How could you ask such a thing when the story is not yet half told?" Bloom asked, her voice sharp.

Musa's eyes whipped in her direction, and Ms. F looked at Bloom in a slightly infuriated manner.

"I was getting to that, Miss Archos," Ms. Faragonda said in a clipped tone.

"Pray, continue." Bloom's tone was acidic, almost too venomous for a simple missed fact. Musa sensed that something more sinister had been ignored.

The headmistress focused on the others in the room.

"I hope you did not miss the part about the blood drenched sheath, bow, and arrows."

* * *

**A/N: The chapter was too long, so I had to split it in half :) I promise to post Part II soon. How'd you guys like the prophecy? I tried my hardest to be poetic xD I hope I didn't fail too miserably. Anyway…who can tell me what the chapter title means? I promise it makes sense….seriously ;)**


End file.
